The present invention relates to communications from Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and more specifically to centralized, chromatic pluralizing of IoT communication.
The “Internet of Things” (commonly abbreviated as “IoT”) is the networking of physical devices (also referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”), buildings, and other items. These “things” have embedded electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these objects to collect and exchange data across a global network. Where the things are sensors, the sensors can create a continual or near continual stream of data for processing.
The data produced by these sensors in multiple devices is massive in volume and can be in different formats. This massive volume of data needs to be processed within a very short amount of time, for example, a span of milliseconds, to maximize the benefit of such data and execute any corrective action which may be necessary. Due to the volume of data being collected, it can be a problem for the data captured by these devices and their associated sensors to be stored and fully managed within central databases, as the data needs to be aggregated and analyzed within a very short time.
As shown in prior art FIG. 8, the sensor data from the IoT devices is sent in packets 35a-35n each of which consists of a header, subdivided into a mandatory fixed header 30 and optional extension headers 31a-31n, having control information for addressing and routing, and a payload consisting of an upper-layer header 32 and the sensor data 33.
The extension headers 31a-31n may carry Internet Layer information, and are placed between the fixed header 30 and the upper-layer protocol header 32. The headers form a chain, and are typically updated and added as the packet 35a-35n progresses through the Internet from its origin to its destination.
The prior art does not have a mechanism which uses chromatic numbers to represent sensor data for faster processing via an extension header of the sensor data.